Nada do Que Você Fizer
by AinoAlex
Summary: "Nada do que eu fizer será capaz de afetá-lo, Watson?" - Holmes não é capaz de resistir a um desafio aberto assim. SLASH! - NC-17


**Avisos:** Holmes e Watson à imagem de RDJ e Jude Law. Alguns spoilers de leve de "O Jogo de Sombras".

**Par:** S. Holmes / J. Watson

**Classificação:** M + Slash = GaySex! (Não gosta, não leia!)

**Nota da Autora:** Faz alguns séculos que não escrevo nenhuma fic completa. Mas com esses dois, foi difícil resistir. ^^ Finalmente botei a preguiça de lado e resolvi compartilhar. (Infelizmente, sem beta...) Espero que gostem!

* * *

><p>- Onde estão os criminosos desta cidade quando precisamos de algum?<p>

À voz de Watson se seguiu a luz do dia invadindo o cômodo e queimando as pálpebras de Holmes.

- Deus, Watson! Já não lhe pedi pra ser delicado? - resmungou o homem, encolhendo-se no canto do cômodo.

- Quando você começar a se portar como uma dama, eu pensarei no assunto. - disse Watson, abrindo mais cortinas e janelas imperiosamente.

- Não me sinto nem um pouco inclinado a isso quando o homem dos meus sonhos é casado com outra mulher.

Holmes rolou no chão e cobriu a cabeça com a primeira almofada à mão.

- Pare de choramingar, Holmes - disse o doutor, com um suspiro - Esse seu ciúme já esgotou a paciência de todos! O mundo não gira ao redor do seu umbigo, por mais que você queira convencer o mundo disso.

- Não foi o que mamãe me disse - retrucou a voz abafada sob a almofada.

A almofada foi subitamente arrancada sem dó.

- Talvez seja hora de receber uma nova educação - ralhou Watson, atirando a almofada de lado, braços cruzados contra a luz que cegava Holmes.

Com um esforço monumental, o farrapo do detetive colocou-se sentado, ainda no chão.

- Por que você é tão mau comigo?

- Sou seu médico.

- E faz parte da sua formação acadêmica causar sofrimento excruciante a seus pacientes - observou Holmes. Ele ainda piscava os olhos, tentando se acostumar à claridade.

- Alguns pacientes infringem isso a si mesmos, Holmes. E é como seu AMIGO que eu me preocupo, muito mais do que como seu médico - explicou Watson, muito sério. Era comum a ele, como militar, aquela postura firme. Holmes fingia aborrecimento mas, na verdade, gostava. Ele realmente gostava de Watson exatamente como ele era.

- Está bem, AMIGO... Me ajude a levantar.

Watson revirou os olhos e ajudou o amigo a sair do chão. A cabeça de Holmes girou quando o médico o ergueu, e quase teria ido ao chão de novo, se Watson não o tivesse segurado.

- Hm. O chão não parece muito firme - deduziu o detetive, abraçado ao médico.

- Seu juízo não parece muito firme. O que andou bebendo desta vez? - grunhiu Watson, suportando quase todo o peso do amigo.

- Nada que não tenha sido usado em seres humanos antes... - respondeu Holmes, displicente, sem se dar ao trabalho de colocar-se corretamente de pé.

- No rótulo dizia "uso interno" ou "uso externo"? - perguntou Watson, frustrado pela falta de cooperação.

- Estranhamente, é difícil me lembrar disso agora...

Holmes estava deliberadamente colocando todo o peso do corpo sobre Watson agora.

- Holmes, será que você poderia ficar de pé, por favor? - ofegou o médico.

- Oh, sim. Desculpe. - respondeu Holmes, apoiando os braços nos ombros do amigo e finalmente firmando-se sobre as próprias pernas - Creio que chamam de "lei do menor esforço". Seus braços são muito confortáveis.

Por algum motivo, Watson corou após aquele comentário. Holmes pode sentir uma leve tensão nos ombros que ele ainda segurava.

- Uma cadeira deve ser mais confortável. Acho melhor você sentar pra que eu possa examiná-lo.

O doutor conduziu o amigo até uma das poltronas próximas à mesa de chá e trouxe a maleta médica. Primeiro testou os reflexos e em seguida usou um aparelho para lhe examinar as pupilas.

- Seus olhos são notavelmente azuis, Watson. - disse o detetive.

Watson pareceu corar novamente.

- O que quer que você andou bebendo lhe causou o efeito colateral de fazer observações sobre o óbvio - rebateu o médico, desviando o olhar e prosseguindo o exame.

- O óbvio é sempre o mais importante.

- Você, obviamente, já explicou isso. O que não quer dizer que você tenha o hábito de comentar cada uma das coisas que você observa - que não são poucas. Pelo menos até ter uma teoria revolucionária para apresentar.

- Às vezes é simplesmente divertido comentar. - observou Holmes - Analisar em voz alta ajuda a clarear a mente.

Holmes estava relaxado em sua cadeira enquanto Watson agora lhe examinava os ouvidos, e ele próprio examinava Watson.

- Por exemplo: por que um médico com treinamento militar e amigo pessoal de um homem conhecido por colocar as pessoas ao seu redor em situações sem saída, ficaria constrangido pela simples menção da bela cor de seus olhos?

- Quem está constrangido? - protestou Watson, erguendo-se indignado, corando ainda mais.

Holmes bufou, claramente ofendido. Watson estava muito desesperado se tinha coragem de subestimar as capacidades dedutivas do próprio Sherlock Holmes!

- Com certeza não sou eu -insistiu- E, levando em consideração a quantidade de pessoas no recinto, creio que só possa ser você, Watson!

- Não seja ridículo - disse o doutor, virando-se para remexer na maleta - Qualquer um que conviva tempo suficiente com você ganha uma espécie de capacidade anestésica contra qualquer tipo de constrangimento que a vida possa lhe causar. Nada do que você faça é capaz de me afetar agora, Holmes.

Subitamente, Holmes segurou o braço de Watson com firmeza e puxou para fazer o médico encará-lo.

- Não sabia que eu possuía tais poderes... - ele encarava os olhos azuis a um palmo dos seus - sobre você, doutor.

- Holmes! - Watson tentou soltar o braço, mas a força do aperto aumentou, segurando-o próximo.

Um momento de silêncio se seguiu, e Watson estava definitivamente desconfortável com o olhar de Holmes encarando-o.

- Holmes - bufou o médico novamente - Você vai me soltar ou vou precisar quebrar seu braço?

- Você pode tentar... - o outro desafiou, com um sorriso.

Quando Watson deu o puxão que Holmes previra, este aproveitou o movimento para levantar-se da cadeira e, mais uma vez, colocar o peso a favor do médico. Watson acabou se desequilibrando e o homem mais baixo o empurrou contra a parede e tomou seu rosto entre as mãos.

- Nada do que eu fizer será capaz de afetá-lo, Watson? - perguntou Holmes, o rosto mais próximo do que jamais estivera. O médico, tomado de surpresa, chegou a abrir a boca para responder alguma coisa mas o detetive não lhe deu tempo para isso.

Holmes aproveitou a oportunidade e beijou Watson, invadindo sua boca entreaberta com a língua. Watson não reagiu, obviamente perplexo. Foi o próprio Holmes quem se afastou.

- O que diabos - inquiriu Watson, extremamente vermelho, quando recuperou a fala - você tinha em mente com isso?

Eles ainda se encontravam contra a parede, Holmes exercendo pressão sobre Watson, que já não fazia muito esforço para se soltar.

- Inicialmente, provar um argumento - respondeu Holmes, leviano, e então deu um sorriso lascivo - Agora, porém...

O detetive voltou a atacar a boca do médico. Watson foi pego sem fôlego, desta vez. Holmes não se importava, aprofundava o beijo e pressionava o corpo contra o do amigo que, eventualmente, instintivamente, começou a corresponder.

Holmes sentiu uma mão de Watson em sua nuca, e a língua do outro entrelaçando-se à dele, passando por seus lábios, explorando sua boca. Logo, uma segunda mão passou por sua cintura, apoiando-se em suas costas, puxando-o mais pra perto. O abraço de Watson era firme como ele próprio, os braços fortes e a postura alinhada. Holmes estava tão junto agora que podia sentir os músculos sob as muitas camadas de tecido. E podia sentir o volume nas calças de Watson pressionado contra seu quadril, ele próprio contra a coxa do médico.

- Maldição, Holmes - disse Watson, ofegante - Eu não posso...

- Ora, cale-se, Watson - disse Holmes, esgueirando uma mão entre os dois para apalpar a virilha do outro - Não tente contestar as evidências a esta altura.

Watson deixou escapar um gemido baixo. Holmes estava gostando de exercer esse poder sobre o amigo e começou a massagear sua ereção, sentindo o membro cada vez mais apertado contra o tecido. Com um movimento hábil da mesma mão, ele abriu os botões da braguilha do médico e abaixou um pouco sua calça e o calção, liberando o membro pulsante e já molhado.

- Meu Deus, doutor! - exclamou Holmes, parando pra observar por um momento o pênis exposto, antes de envolvê-lo com a mão firme - Seu alfaiate deve ter trabalho com as suas calças...

- Cale a boca, Holmes - disse Watson numa voz estrangulada, encarando o amigo com o rosto febril - E continue o que está fazendo...

Holmes não precisava de mais incentivo e começou a masturbar toda a extensão de Watson num ritmo lento e preciso. A cada movimento do pulso, ele sentia o corpo do homem maior tensionar, enquanto lutava para sufocar os gemidos. Holmes estava decidido a dobrá-lo a qualquer custo. Aumentou o ritmo e a pressão entre os dedos, mas tudo o que conseguiu foi fazer o médico apertar os olhos e entrecortar a respiração. Holmes não desistiu. Com a boca, dentes e língua, atacou a parte visível do pescoço de Watson próximo a orelha e, com a outra mão, soltou o nó de sua gravata e começou a desabotoar o colarinho. Os lábios rapidamente seguiram os dedos, explorando cada centímetro de pele exposta. Holmes continuou abrindo a camisa até onde esta encontrava o colete. Impaciente, Watson sozinho livrou-se da peça de roupa e terminou de tirar a camisa.

Holmes demorou-se um momento observando o corpo bem feito do amigo. Apesar da perna machucada, Watson nunca perdera seu porte militar e mantinha-se em forma. Era, de certa forma, um privilégio que Holmes pudesse apreciar isso, já que Watson estava sempre muito coberto quase o tempo inteiro. Ele absorveu tudo aquilo rapidamente e retomou o movimento com a mão, arrancando um gemido um pouco mais alto do médico. Ele soltou o pênis de Watson e enfiou a mão mais para dentro de seu calção, acariciando seus testículos levemente, e voltou a beijá-lo no pescoço, nos ombros, descendo para seu tórax definido e escorregando a língua pela pele quente. Ele tomou um mamilo entre os lábios e sugou de leve, conseguindo mais um gemido em troca.

Sem se demorar, a língua de Holmes agora traçava os músculos definidos de seu abdômen, descendo lentamente e arrepiando a pele de Watson. Ele viu os pelos ralos eriçarem conforme se aproximada do calor entre as pernas do médico. Ele desviou um pouco para a esquerda e desceu mais, sentindo o pênis ereto resvalar em seu rosto, mas ignorando-o, concentrando-se em sua virilha. Ele percebeu a ansiedade da respiração de Watson e sorriu satisfeito. Baixou mais as calças e a roupa de baixo do médico, expondo suas coxas. Começou então a trabalhar a língua dos joelhos para cima, pela parte interna das coxas. Foi um caminho muito lento.

- Deus, Holmes - blasfemou o médico, lembrando-se de respirar, como se implorasse.

A excitação de Watson envolvia Holmes e o fascinava. Ele próprio absorvido pela tensão e excitação como não se lembrava de ter estado antes. Holmes era um homem de razão e lógica e, agora por algum motivo que lhe escapava, estava envolvido nesse jogo sexual sem razão aparente. Ele não negava suas necessidades físicas e também não negaria que já se sentira atraído pelo amigo em algumas ocasiões mas, em geral, sabia muito bem controlar os instintos biológicos, pois eles poderiam interferir em importantes análises e julgamentos lógicos. De alguma forma, porém, envolver-se tão intimamente com Watson o excitava tanto quanto um desafio investigativo. A expectativa pelo que viria era quase insuportável e ele tomou novamente o membro negligenciado do amigo nas mãos e encostou os lábios na ponta sensível.

A reação que recebeu foi muito maior do que esperava. Um espasmo atravessou o corpo de Watson e ele quase gritou. Holmes sentiu uma onda de prazer descer pelo estômago e fazer sua própria excitação pulsar. Estimulado, ele usou os lábios e a língua para provar da carne de Watson em toda a extensão, ajoelhado em frente ao homem mais alto, apoiando-se nas coxas dele e sentindo os músculos fortes fraquejarem.

- Ah... Holmes, por favor - agora Watson realmente implorava, inclinando os quadris para frente, o autocontrole escapando-lhe por completo.

Holmes sorriu satisfeito, observando a expressão completamente entregue do amigo. Finalmente ele envolveu o pênis de Watson com os lábios, percorrendo o comprimento e engolindo o mais fundo que podia, lentamente. Então ele começou a sugar, sem pressa, os olhos fechados, concentrado no gosto e na textura de Watson, e em seus gemidos cada vez mais claros. Sentia o calor e a pulsação em sua língua, e o gosto amargo e salgado lhe diziam que o médico devia estar perto. Sentiu então a mão de Watson segurar seus cabelos firmemente e forçá-lo contra sua ereção, empurrando o pênis contra sua garganta. Holmes quase engasgou, mas para sua surpresa, um gemido de prazer foi o que escapou dele próprio. Ele abriu os olhos e viu que Watson o observava de cima, os olhos semicerrados e a boca entreaberta. Seus ombros tensionados definiam os músculos sob a pele úmida de suor. Holmes o achou sexy como nunca.

- Onde... Onde aprendeu a fazer isso, homem? - Watson mal conseguia falar. Holmes quase começou a responder - Se você parar eu o mato! - acrescentou o médico, segurando a cabeça de Holmes com mais força.

O estímulo de dor fez Holmes estremecer. Não era lógico que seu corpo respondesse desse jeito à demonstração da força física do doutor, mas no momento ele não estava muito preocupado com a lógica. Ele voltou a se concentrar no que estava fazendo, se esforçando para tomar o membro de Watson cada vez mais fundo e sugando com mais força e mais rápido, guiado pela mão forte que o conduzia. Ele sentiu a pressão aumentando entre os lábios, a carne tensionada e, sem surpresa, ouviu a voz de Watson chamar seu nome quando chegou ao orgasmo. O líquido jorrou quase no fundo de sua garganta, acompanhado por um forte espasmo que estremeceu todo o corpo do médico. Holmes sentiu uma onda de prazer esquentá-lo por dentro e sua própria ereção implorar dentro da calça.

Após alguns segundos, Watson relaxou e deixou o corpo escorregar pela parede, desmoronando em frente a Holmes, que ainda se encontrava ajoelhado no chão. Com a respiração voltando ao ritmo normal, o médico fez um esforço para encarar o amigo.

- Reconheço - disse Watson, com a voz grave e exausta - que você nunca deixa de me surpreender.

Um sorriso largo e irônico surgiu no rosto de Holmes.

- Isso muito me alegra, Watson - disse, satisfeito.

Watson se ocupou em vestir novamente as calças. Ele inspirou profundamente e o voltou a encarar o amigo, o rosto com intensidade.

- Me agradaria mais, porém, se você mesmo não achasse que EU sou tão previsível. - acrescentou o médico, a voz quase um sussurro, com uma nota de perigo.

Holmes estremeceu, sua própria excitação não podia mais ser ignorada. Antes que pudesse se concentrar pra responder, porém, Watson já estava sobre ele. Ele o beijou com calor, explorando sua boca e sentindo seu próprio gosto na língua de Holmes. O detetive não costumava ser pego de surpresa, mas não esperava essa reação do médico.

Watson foi rápido em despir a camisa de Holmes, as mãos grandes, geralmente cuidadosas, quase arrebentando os botões e puxando seus suspensórios dos ombros. Ele o empurrou, as mãos espalmadas em seu peito, até que estivesse deitado no chão e debruçou-se sobre ele. Com um joelho de cada lado de seus quadris, imobilizou seus braços, segurando-o pelos pulsos, e beijou e mordiscou seu pescoço e ombros. Holmes poderia se soltar, se quisesse, mas ele não pensou muito sobre o assunto, concentrado nas ações do homem mais alto que lhe arrancava aquelas inesperadas reações. Ele não podia se conter, e quando Watson soltou seus braços e começou a desabotoar suas calças, suas pernas estremeceram e ele deixou escapar um gemido. Instintivamente, ele tentou se erguer e afastar o amigo.

- Uma vez na vida, fique quieto, Holmes - ralhou o médico, empurrando o detetive de volta para o chão - e me deixe fazer meu trabalho!

Watson terminou de abrir a braguilha de Holmes e suas mãos hábeis escorregaram pra dentro de sua calça.

- Eles ensinam isso na faculdade de medicina? - grunhiu Holmes.

Os dedos de Watson tocaram seu sexo rijo. Ele não se lembrava da última vez que estivera tão excitado por estímulos físicos. Seu pênis latejava, implorando por alívio, mas Watson o acariciava de leve, excitando-o até o limite, mas sem a atenção que Holmes precisava. Holmes, porém, se recusava a implorar, mordendo os lábios e sufocando os gemidos.

Watson continuou suas carícias cuidadosamente, os dedos explorando o sexo de Holmes, massageou seus testículos com uma leve pressão, fazendo com que o detetive fechasse os olhos, relaxasse e abrisse mais as pernas. Os dedos mais longos fizeram contato com o lugar sensível atrás dos testículos e ele pressionou com um pouco mais de força. Holmes sentiu pequenos choques de prazer irradiarem dali. Maldição. Watson sabia exatamente o que estava fazendo.

Holmes sentiu as mãos hábeis do doutor se afastarem e abriu os olhos, tentando colocar os pensamentos em ordem. Ele viu o médico se esticar em direção à maleta e retirar um frasco de alguma coisa. Ele abriu e derramou alguma espécie de óleo na mão, espalhando generosamente nos dedos. Imediatamente ele processou a ideia, arregalando os olhos.

- Espere aí...! - protestou Holmes, já se levantando.

Mais rápido, porém, Watson avançou sobre ele, imobilizando-o com o peso do corpo. Com uma das mãos ele o segurou pelo ombro, com joelho ele segurou uma de suas pernas afastada, a outra mão cheia de óleo estava fora de vista. O choque agora o impossibilitava de tentar se desvencilhar. Ele só podia encarar o doutor, que o encarava de volta, dominando-o com os olhos azuis.

Ele sentiu os dedos de Watson roçarem sua entrada de leve, acariciando por fora, lubrificando com atenção.

- Acalme-se, Holmes... Você vai gostar disso. - disse com um olhar lascivo e a voz sussurrada com aquela nota de perigo - Confie em mim. Eu sou médico.

O peito de Holmes subia e descia em expectativa. Ele não podia negar que a carícia era extremamente prazerosa. Ele estava tenso com o que viria a seguir, mas seu próprio corpo deixava claro que ele queria que fosse logo. Watson não tinha pressa e Holmes já estava ficando louco.

- Faça isso logo de uma vez, homem! - ofegou em desespero, surpreso com suas próprias palavras.

Watson deu um largo sorriso de triunfo, seus olhos faiscaram e em um instante começou a introduzir um dedo em Holmes. Muito lentamente Holmes sentiu o dedo entrar por completo e a sensação não era de todo ruim, apenas estranha. Depois de alguns segundos ele sentiu um segundo dedo juntando-se ao primeiro, e então doeu um pouco. O médico esperou mais um pouco até que ele se ajustasse e então começou a mover os dedos dentro dele.

O desconforto rapidamente se fez em prazer. Ele se forçava a olhar para Watson e a visão do rosto do amigo concentrado nele enquanto o tocava de forma tão íntima, intensificava todas as sensações. Ele ainda estava se acostumando com tudo aquilo quando, subitamente, uma rajada de prazer percorreu seu corpo. Foi algo tão intenso que pontos de luz piscaram em sua vista e seus ouvidos zumbiram. A pele do corpo inteiro pareceu pegar fogo de uma vez e agora formigava.

- Deus, Watson! - perguntou Holmes, arfando - O que foi isso?

Watson sorriu com os olhos, maldoso e cínico e sexy.

- O quê? - perguntou casualmente - Isso? - e fez algo com os dedos dentro de Holmes e no mesmo instante o detetive sentiu tudo de novo.

Holmes gemeu alto, arqueando o corpo. Agora Watson insistia pressionando os dedos contra aquele ponto e ele perdeu completamente o controle. Holmes apertou os olhos e não podia acreditar em tudo o que estava sentindo, em tudo que as mãos de Watson poderiam lhe proporcionar. Ele estava chegando cada vez mais próximo ao clímax e seu membro nem sequer havia sido tocado direito.

Quando ele achava que não poderia mais aguentar, Watson finalmente tomou seu pênis com a mão e começou a masturbá-lo. Uma, duas, três vezes e Holmes estava gozando, com o nome do amigo escapando da garganta quase num grito. Ele gozou como nunca havia antes, forte e intensamente, o líquido se espalhando alto em seu abdômen, sentindo todos os músculos se contraírem em espasmos, inclusive ao redor dos dedos de Watson.

Os longos instantes do clímax se foram. Quanto tempo tinha durado aquele orgasmo? Finalmente Holmes começou a relaxar, o corpo formigando, a respiração ofegante e o coração acelerado. O médico retirou os dedos delicadamente. Ele se sentia letárgico, como se tivesse usado algum entorpecente. Só que muito melhor. Será que ele poderia se viciar nisso? Tarde demais. Ele sempre soube que não conseguiria viver sem Watson... Agora, porém, esta certeza o atingira como um trem desgovernado.

Ele abriu os olhos devagar e viu o amigo observando-o com um sorriso satisfeito.

- Eu lhe disse que sabia o que estava fazendo - disse suavemente.

- Maldição, Watson. Você fica insuportável com esse arzinho convencido - resmungou Holmes, erguendo-se com alguma dificuldade, colocando-se sentado de frente para o outro.

Watson riu com aquele sorriso que iluminava seu mundo. Holmes sorriu de volta, então viu o estado em que estava.

- Estou uma bagunça. Veja o que você fez. - disse, apontando para a barriga manchada com seu próprio sêmen.

- Você mesmo fez isso! - protestou Watson, inocente, já limpando a mão em um pano que tinha na maleta.

- Nunca em minha vida! - retorquiu Holmes sinceramente. Então percebeu que havia se entregado.

Watson continuou sorrindo, maliciosamente, olhos fechados.

- Eu sabia que era bom... - gabou-se.

- Ora, cale-se! - exigiu Holmes, e puxou Watson para um beijo.

Watson retribuiu com intensidade e logo os dois estavam deitados no chão, abraçados e envolvidos. Quando pararam de se beijar, permaneceram nos braços um do outro por um longo tempo. Foi o médico que falou primeiro.

- Eu estava errado - o tom era distante, reflexivo.

- Em quê?

- Você sempre vai conseguir me afetar de alguma forma. - respondeu Watson. - Pra ser sincero, acho que a sua simples existência, afeta a minha vida o tempo todo.

Holmes ficou calado por um tempo. Será que Watson estava querendo dizer o que ele estava pensando? Será que Watson precisava dele como ele precisava de Watson? Ele queria responder alguma coisa, mas sentiu um medo irracional de estragar tudo.

Watson suspirou profundamente. Holmes sentiu a mão dele erguendo seu rosto para encará-lo.

- O que eu deveria fazer sobre isso? - perguntou, olhando nos olhos de Holmes.

- Precisamos fazer alguma coisa? - Holmes devolveu a pergunta, estudando a fundo aquele rosto que adorava.

Watson sorriu mais uma vez, desta vez um sorriso tranquilo e acolhedor. E o beijou docemente. Holmes aconchegou-se novamente, fechando os olhos e encostando a cabeça no peito do amigo.

- Seus braços são muito confortáveis.

E Watson o abraçou mais forte.

FIM?


End file.
